Fotografía Oneshot
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: SECUELA DE ANKOS / Inner: sin summary por que la vaga de asuka no quiere hacerlo Asuka: no soy vaga, es solo que tengo sueñito - - son las 2:43 y me levante temprano!... bueno solo léanlo :


_Hola!_

_Bueno, como verán ando algo inspirada, aun así si siguen mis otros dos fics ("Mi pequeña esperanza" & "Arriesgaría todo por ti"), espero que me disculpen por no haber subido continuaciones durante casi toda una semana, pero estaba algo distraída._

_Pero bueno en "ATPT" subiré un capitulo doble y en "MPE" me demorare un poco mas ya que habrá Lemon xD_

_Y bueno no los molesto más! Les dejo este One-shot dedicado a Alice Hatake_

_Y Enjoy!_

**Fotografía**

Los rayos del sol azotaron ferozmente sus parpados, obligando a abrir sus ojos al hacerlo puedo apreciar con dificultad el lugar en el que se encontraba, la habitación de Anko, lentamente se levanto con algo de torpeza, aun estaba cansado de lo ocurrido la noche y madrugada, y como no si probo a su Anko, a quien rápidamente busco con la mirada y ahí se encontraba, recostada junto a él desnuda cubierta solamente por la sabana que también lo cubría a él, sonrió ante esto, dormía tranquilamente, parecía ser una pequeña niña, su cara mostraba paz y tranquilidad y el sueño profundo que la dominaba lo tranquilizaba aun mas, tras un bostezo se levanto.

Tomo alguna de sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y tras ponerse solamente el pantalón y haber ordenado el desorden que esa noche de pasión había provocado salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, entro en esta y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas para preparar el desayuno, así no tendría que apresurarse en bañarse, estiro su brazo para poder alcanzar unos vasos pero un dolor lo invadió, toco su hombro y pudo sentir unos leves cortes, o más bien rasguños, camino hacia el baño y entro en este se giro de tal forma de que con ayuda del espejo pudiera ver su espalda, para ser más exactos sobre la omoplato izquierdo el cual tenía pequeñas marcas de rasguños y de uñas enterradas, sonrió algo nervioso ante esto y volvió a salir del baño en dirección a la cocina pero algo nuevamente llamo su atención, la fotografía, se acerco de nuevo, tomo está entre sus manos y la observo detenidamente.

_**-segunda vez-**_se escucho a sus espaldas antes de que unos delgados brazos rodearan su torso y sintiera como grandes senos se apoyaban en su espalda.

_**-¿Segunda vez que?-**_ le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

_**-segunda vez que te pillo mirando esa fotografía**_**-** le respondió antes de darle un beso en la desnuda espalda.

_**-no sabía que existía-**_ dijo mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños besos que la pelimorada depositaba sobre su ancha espalda.

_**-y no lo habrías hecho si no hubiera olvidado cambiarla de lugar-**_ respondió.

_**-¿cambiarla de lugar?-**_le pregunto esta vez dejando la fotografía donde estaba ubicada antes para girarse y abrazarla, pude ver que ella solo vestía su larga polera de ninja, esa que tenia aquella mascara que tanto lo identificaba.

_**-así es, antes estaba en mi cuarto- **_respondió apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-pero cuando te vine a dejar no estaba- susurro intrigado.

_**-me la regalo Kurenai hace unos días y la antigua la tenía guardada- **_continuo mientras daba pequeños besos en el pecho de él.

_**-Kurenai…debí saberlo- **_dijo sonriendo al ver que su amiga y novia de su mejor amigo tenía algo que ver.

_**-¿Qué haces levantado a todo esto?-**_ le pregunto arqueando una ceja al igual que él lo había hecho hace un rato.

_**-te iba a hacer el desayuno-**_ le respondió mientras olía el aroma a violetas que desprendía el cabello de su amada.

_**-el desayuno puede esperar… yo no-**_ dijo antes de robarle un beso, un beso que se volvió apasionado y que se llevo a otro nivel, el ninja copia la tomo en brazos y camino con ella hacia la habitación. Seguiría probando a su Anko después de todo.

**-Fin-**

_Bueno eso fue todo xD_

_Espero que disculpen que sea muy cortito pero espero seguir haciendo más y que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña secuela :D_

_Y bueno dejen reviews si les gusto o no_

_Y cuídense, gracias por leerlo_


End file.
